Brick by Boring Brick
by ephifer95
Summary: She was living in a fantasy and he never loved her. Mitchie was the only one who saw it and the only one could end it. Slight Tess/Nate


**A/N: HIGH SCHOOL. LOVIN IT :D ANNNYYYWAAAYYSSSS...IM NOT EXACTLY THE BIGGEST FAN OF NATE AND DANA. DONT KNOW WHY, IM JUST NOT. SO THIS IS A NITCHIE AND ITS BASED OFF OF PARAMORE'S SONG, 'BRICK BY BORING BRICK'. ENJOY!**

* * *

(Mitchie's POV) *Takes place 3 years after CR2 so they're about 18 or 19 I would say.

She lives in a fairy tale

Somewhere too far for us to find

Wow. That's all I can say. Wow. It is amazing how caught up _she _can be. And by she, I mean Tess. I understand that she is somewhat spoiled and that her mom gives her practically _anything _she wants but still. She is living in a fantasy. And that fantasy is _Nate. _

He's trapped and I know it. She's pretty, she's popular, and not to mention _controlling. _She has him in her grip and its not because he likes her. Hell, if anything, he absolutely hates her. It's because their parents think that they're the perfect couple. Two good looking kids, with a bright future, well, one of them at least, and they think that its god for them to be together. I think its absolutely ridiculous. Can they not see the unwillingness in his eyes? The disgusted look on his face when ever they mention her name? I guess not because nothing has changed in the past month. And I'm being forced to stand in the background and witness him go through this pure torture. I warned her that their love wasn't going to last because the didn't even feel any love towards her. Besides the love to drown her in a river but sadly, that wasn't the case.

Forgotten the taste and smell

Of the world that she's left behind

It's all about the exposure the lens I told her

The angles were all wrong now

She's ripping wings off of butterflies

_Picture perfect. _That's what all the photographers thought when they captured these images of their 'young love'. "_What love?_" I always ask myself. The public loved them together but I was the only one besides Nate and his band mates who knew that everything was unreal. Like I said before, she is living in a fantasy and is going to let herself go. The pictures were merely pointless and had no reason to exist. Why? Because nothing was real.

Keep your feet on the ground

When your head's in the clouds

Let me tell you something. Tess is not all crazy. She had pretty good taste when it came to guys, more specifically, Nate. He was kind, caring, generous, and just plain gorgeous! He was perfect and his brothers knew damn well that I would kill to be with him. But there was always a saying in my mind that told me to keep waiting. "Fairy tales are merely a figment of your imagination. They will always be overcome by reality one day." I knew that they would be done one day so I just decided to sit back and enjoy the show of her detachment from the world we know as reality.

Well go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle

Well go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle

Ba da ba ba da ba ba da

I'm not emo if that's what you're wondering. I just simply hate the fact that little things can tear people away from what's important. You're probably asking why and how I know all of this about him. Well, its because Nate and I have been close for what it feels like forever. I know what pisses him off and his many pet peeves. The day I met her, she hated me and I hated her. The day she walked into his life, if she hurt him, I'd snap her head off with my bare hands. You can call me angsty if you want because I am. This isn't a Cinderella story and Nate isn't her prince and if it was, he'd be mine.

So one day he found her crying

Coiled up on the dirty ground

Her prince finally came to save her

And the rest you can figure out

But it was a trick

And the clock struck twelve

Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick

or the wolf's gonna blow it down

keep your feet on the ground

when your head's in the clouds

Well go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle

She created this sick fantasy and now she has hit the peak. She had managed to build it up brick by brick but it was finally the time to tear it all down by a tornado. That tornado was _me._ It was finally time to tear it apart and how did I know that? Her parents were already talking about _wedding plans _and I'm like, for God's sake, they were only 19! Damn. So, the perfect opportunity came up... a small secret paparazzi attack. I planned this for the day I knew she'd be stressed seeing as she had a long day of 'fake' interviews. They attacked alright and it got her to finally blow up at them. Curse words flew out and insults that you wouldn't believe. That was the day her career would take a dive into the pool of drama. But this time, I was going to make sure that she drowns and would never be revived...

Well you built up a world of magic

Because your real life is tragic

Yeah you built up a world of magic

If it's not real

You can't hold it in your hand

You can't feel it with your heart

And I won't believe it

Tess was sent to rehab. Tess Tyler was sent to rehab. OH. MY. GOD. Now this part, I didn't plan but man, now I wish I did. Just kidding, I wouldn't go that far. I'm not a druggie kind of person. But apparently Tess is, seeing as she was caught with illegal anti depressants earlier this week. I knew this would happen. She was overly stressed from all of the bad publicity and it had finally happened. Her career was finished. I really bad for Nate since he had crap loads of interviews to deal with about her. He revealed that their relationship was never real and that all of the photos were pretty much pointless. She was sent to a rehabilitation center somewhere in northern California. But that was the least of my cares.

It was only a few days after Tess was sent away and then one day, one day had changed my life forever.

But if it's true

You can see it with your eyes

Oh even in the dark

And that's where I want to be, yeah

Nate was at my doorstep, smiling at me. A pure smile of happiness. A smile that I haven't seen in a long time and missed very much. I could see that he had just gotten done with an interview since he was wearing a suit. And his ass looked mighty fine in a suit. (wink, wink)

"Hey you." He beamed at me.

"Hey yourself." I smiled back.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." I step out of the way so he could enter my house. I shut the door as he looked around and took in his surroundings. He missed the times when he use to come over and hang out for the fun of it. I watch him as he turns back and looks at me.

"So how've you been?" he asks.

"Hanging in there I guess."

He then gives me the smile again and walks up to give me a warm hug. "Thanks for everything Mitch." he whispers in my ear. I hug him back and place one of my hands on the back of his head, running my fingers through his curly locks of hair.

"It wasn't a big deal." I replied, enjoying the feel of his embrace. It didn't last as long as I hope as he pulled away and left his hands grasping my arms, lightly. He had a look of relief and concern.

"Yes it was Mitch. You of all people should know it was. And I have you to thank you for me being free from her."

I gave in. "Okayyy, maybe it was a big deal but still, you would've done it for me." We both smile as he replies, "You bet I would." he takes my hand and leads me to the couch in the living room. "I came over because I wanted to ask you something." He said once we sat down.

"Okay?"

"I want us to be in a relationship."

I blink at him. "That's not a question and second, are you sure you wanna be in one with me? Besides, you just got out of one with Tess."

"I never liked her and it wasn't really considered a relationship. It felt more like a 'slave and master relationship' I guess."

"Without the sex." I cut in.

He chuckles lightly. "Yes, without the sex, thank God." I laugh.

"And yes, I'm sure I want to be in one with you. I love the way you don't let drama get into your head like most of these girls do. I love the way you accept the real world and what it is rather than to replace it for something that doesn't exist. I just, I've felt like this for the longest time and I just, I want to be more than friends with you.''

I look at him with a smirk look on my face. "I'll take that into consideration Nathaniel but you'll have to get in line behind all the others."

He smirks back. "What others?"

I lean closer to him as my fingers play with his tie. "You know, the _others_"

"I'll have you know I would be willing to go through all that waiting just for you." I pull him closer.

"Well, the good news is that, I said no to all of them."

"And why is that?" He asks as his breathing became more rapid.

I lean in even closer and feel the warmth radiating from his lips close to mine. I then whisper "_Because none of them were you._" And that was the last word spoken before our lips impacted each other. As our lips massaged against each other, there was nothing put passion and love put into it. I loved Nate and as much as I hated fairy tales and the corniness of love...

Go get your shovel

We'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle

Well go get your shovel

and we'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle

ba da ba ba da ba ba da...

ba da ba ba da ba ba da...

ba da ba ba da ba ba da

ba da ba ba da ba ba da

...**_he was the only exception._**

**_

* * *

_A/N: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS AS MUCH AS I DID WRITING IT! I AM CURRENTLY IN MITCHIE'S SHOES BUT IM HOPIN THAT IT WILL ALL WORK OUT! RREEEAD AND RRREEEVVVIIIEEWW! :DDD**


End file.
